Los Intocables
by Las Chicas de las Fronteras
Summary: Un mundo donde sobrevive el mas fuerte.Una mujer que ha sido alejada de su familia,un hombre que la ama,un policia en busca de venganza. Rusia vs América. La traición corre por sus venas al igual que el amor hace latir sus corazones. -El amor que le tenia murió el día que mato a mi padre. -Masen es un traidor, aunque eso no evito que me enamorara de el. ¿quien ganara esta guerra?


** Los Intocables.**

**Prologo**

Tres hombres armados observaban atentos, no podían negarlo aquella mujer era hermosa, aquel cabello del color del fuego parecía tener vida propia, las tres veces que la habían visto siempre lo llevaba despeinado, como sí recién hubiera acabado de levantarse de la cama de _otro. _Sus ojos verdes como el bosque les observaba con diversión, la única mujer que había aparte de ella se mantenía frente suyo con una grabadora en su mano y su arma en la mesa que las separaba.

–Ustedes no pueden mantenerme siempre aquí –su acento extranjero era sexy de escuchar, ruso ese era su idioma de nacimiento –Así que pregunte señora, porque le queda poco tiempo antes de que alguien venga y me mate por la traición que cometí.

–aquí está segura -hablo el hombre que estaba a cargo de esa unidad –el agente Cullen se asegurará de ello -la pelirroja soltó una risita mientras tomaba un cigarrillo.

–el señor Masen –dijo con ironía –aquel traidor, a el tampoco le queda mucho tiempo, no niego que a sabido engañar muy bien, no por nada a estado siete años de infiltrado –les observó –¿están seguros de que le es fiel a ustedes?

–¿trata de insinuar algo? –Irina Miller se preparó, parecía que por fin iba hablar –¿Cual es su verdadero nombre?

–Soy Bella O'Farrel, antes Isabella Swan

–Entonces confiesa de que fue esposa de Riley O'Farrel –la rubia observó a la mujer, agradeciendo a los oficiales que le acompañaban

–llevamos diez años de casados –confeso dejando la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero –me robo de la casa de mi padre cuando tenía quince años –los tres hombres le observaron sorprendidos –el llegó una noche con su padre,mi padre y el suyo eran socios, tenían muchos negocios ilegales, Riley tenía diecisiete años la primera vez que lo vi, era un chico malo al cual le habían obligado a ir

–¿Quién es su padre? ¿quién de todos los Swan ?

–El que murió hace un año –les observó con ojos fríos –mi marido le mató delante mío

–¿Porque el hombre que dice amarla haría eso?

–Señora usted siempre a estado sentado en ese lado de la mesa –una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó el rostro de Isabella –no puede entender que para un hombre peligroso como lo es mi marido su orgullo era muy importante –observó a los hombres –sólo veo la botella de whisky pero no veo la copa en la que lo serviré.

–disculpe señora –un hombre salió de la habitación para volver con un copa.

–entonces la lastimó por orgullo –Irina se sorprendió con la delicadeza que la mujer se desenvolvía –por eso mató a su padre –aseguro.

–ustedes todo lo dan por sentado –se llevó la copa a los labios –no ha estado mal este whisky...pero se equivoca otra vez, mi padre era un hombre frío y sádico que me busco por años, Riley había herido su orgullo al robarme de su casa y el quería hacer lo mismo, lo que nunca supo mi esposo es que yo era la única debilidad de mi padre –se escogió de hombros –el me quería, era su única hija mujer

–y usted ¿usted le quería?

–mis sentimientos sólo son mío –advirtió –pero sí, le quería, ese fue el error de mi esposo, el siempre me concentia en todo, me cuidaba, me amaba y yo le amaba a el, pero todo lo que yo sentía se esfumo en el momento que presionó el gatillo y acabó con la vida de mi padre –observó a su audiencia –Las mujeres son importantes para esa clase de hombres, pero su orgullo lo es más, es por eso que esa fue la única vez que mi esposo me dio la espalda y término con la vida de Charlie Swan.

–lo siento...

–no lo hace –frunció los labios –no entiendo esa costumbre americana, disculparse por algo que no tienen la culpa, en Rusia le sirves un buen whisky y brindas por lo bueno y malo que cometió el que nos dejó.

–pero no estamos en Rusia –espeto Irina

–se le acaba el tiempo...

Entonces los hombres contuvieron el aliento, ahora venía la pregunta decisiva, en ese momento se sabría la verdad escondida.

–¿Que papel jugo Edward Cullen en su vida?

La pelirroja sonrió

–Masen –lo dijo en un suspiro –aquel hombre también me robo –confeso –que no diga que no cometió crímenes, mató a muchas personas ¿pero quién en está sala no lo a hecho? –Encendió un cigarro –Un día llegó en compañía de un amigo de Riley, llegó y no volvió a irse, hace dos años que le conozco, el también tenía su lado sádico, era un torturador con mucha imaginación o eso alababa mi esposo, pero nunca se le conoció ninguna mujer –cruzó las piernas mientras se estiraba –hasta que cometió el error de creer que mi esposo compartía.

–¿ y no lo hacia?

–Riley nunca me fue infiel señora, yo era su esposa, su mujer merecía respeto, el lo sabía y todo el que le conocía también, nunca nadie me miro dos veces sin su permiso

–eso fue porque nunca se permitía exponerte demasiado

Edward Cullen había entrado

–Masen...-Sonrió divertida, el se acerco a pasó rápido y la levanto al mismo tiempo que sus labios chocaban ansiosos

–Agente Cullen -Irina se aclaró la garganta

Edward se giro con pistola en mano. Disparó.

–¿Era necesario? –Pregunto uno de los hombres, en ese momento Isabella lo detallo, era rubio y de ojos azules

–Siempre es necesario –regreso a observar a la pelirroja –¿como estas?

–Haz tardado –Edward sonrió al escuchar aquel acento que le ponía tanto –vayámonos de aquí ¿Donde está nuestra hija?

–está bien amor, no te preocupes.

–por supuesto agente Cullen –dijo con burla.

–El agente Cullen murió el día que te conocí Bella.

–te amo –Isabella O'Farrel observó a la mujer que ahora yacía tendida en la alfombra, un camino de sangre corría desde su frente hasta la alfombra blanca –lo siento señora.


End file.
